The night between years
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: The new year ball is here, people wear masks, letting their true self arise for that one night and once its over they bury away all traces to themselves, to that night, and who they were...


New Year Ball….

The lights dimmed and students began to shuffle into the cafeteria. All students of Alice Academy was required to come. It was the academy's 120th ball, which ended the year but began the next. Long dresses and short dresses it didn't matter what you wore everyone look beautiful. Masks graced each face hiding the person's identity but also giving them an air of mystery. A soft tune began to play welcoming all to dance. Some did others didn't either they were embarrassed or waiting for that special someone.

The doors that lead to the spiraling staircase opened up instantly drawing everyone's attention. Two beautiful girls walked through left, one with a big smile, on the other was a thin smirk.

"Baka, you took us to the wrong door." The lady in the mid-length purple dress spoke out calmly to her friend. The one in the white just smiled and grabbed her hand before descending down the stairs. Someone moved the light to shine on them while they walked down. When they finally reached the bottom everyone's gaze moved away just like the light.

The night passed by quickly for everyone. People were comfortable being themselves because no one knew who they were. Before the night could end the very first slow song played that night began. People went around asking for a chance to dance with them. The empty dance floor soon became crowded as couples rushed to the floor. The one in white was just about to ask her best friend to share this last dance with her but a man had came up to her. Being the polite lady she is she accepted. He didn't wear anything fancy but the simply look seemed to work with. A normal black tux with a red tie and black mask.

He guided her to the floor. Automatically closing the distance between them and began to guide her in the dance. Her cheeks turned a bit pink at the closeness. Seeing her blush a bit the guy began to smirk. When he twirled her around she saw her best friend dancing with a man in a blue mask on with blonde hair. She smiled, her friend was happy.

A few minutes passed by and the song ended. People said their goodbyes to their dance partners and began to leave the cafeteria. Before the girl in white could thank him for the dance he kissed her. It was a kiss fighting for dominance or a kiss of lust but one of goodbye. It was a bit of a romantic kiss but not one to make your knees weak or make you breathless. It wasn't a kiss that left butterflies in your stomach. It was a kiss that held a meaning to it. It was a goodbye kiss yet it was a kiss that meant lets meet again. The guy separated from her and left the area. The lady in white touched her lips, it was her first kiss. She smiled and turned around to see her friend waiting for her. Quickly going to her friend they left, neither talking about the kiss they received from their dance partners.

The New Year ball was officially over and the new year would began. The night will always be remembered by the two ladies as one of the best memories in their life only second to when they meet each others and became friends.

When morning comes the masks would be buried and so would the clothes they wore. Never to be seen again unless they wished for their identity to be known. Most would take the secret of what they wore to the ball to the grave to them not wanting their true self be know. After all in high school everyone hides behind fake masks with fake personalities.

THE END!!!!

WTF is this? Why isn't it posted on new years? IDK!,Get rid of the spaces

lady in purple items:

Dress:http :// www. nexteve. com/ images/D / F6212a. JPG

Mask1:https:// www. tophatters. / media/ P1016673. jpg

Mask2: http:// . com/ resources/ ecommerce/ images/ products/ 862/i mg862/ product-en larged. jpg

Mask3 make black parts purple: http:// . com/ mgen/ merchandiser/ 20836. jpg

Lady in white:

Dress:http:// www. ourweddingday. com/ photogallery/ wedding Dresses/ large/ DB-Dress- 02. jpg

Mask: http:// www. unitedmaskandparty. com/ Bridal/ images/ bridal_mask_mg40. JPG

Black mask that the man wore: http://static. / resources/ ecommerce/ images/ products/ 036/ 555/ img555036/ product-enlarged. jpg

Man with blue mask: http:// www. unitedmask. com/ Masks/ images/ blue_glitter_half_mask. JPG


End file.
